


Photographic Evidence

by wrabbit



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Crossdressing, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee disseminates a windfall of blackmail material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

On Monday morning when Tony goes into work, everyone knows. He doesn't blame them, photographic evidence of the nature acquired by McGee only Saturday is difficult to deny, or to unsee.

He doesn't go in as early as he usually does, because then he would have to chitchat with McGee, even though Tony probably deserved it and has probably done even worse - if McGee has even done anything with his ammunition. Tony's going to go ahead and assume he has. He is, in fact, perfectly on time when Gibbs says decisively, "You're late," as soon as Tony is within speaking distance.

"Yes, boss," Tony agrees, because Gibbs decided it.

Tony straightens his tie and jacket before sitting down, making sure to make intense eye contact with McGee as he does so. McGee looks at him like he's crazy, which is perfectly normal.

It's a perfectly normal Monday morning at work, at NCIS.

Ziva knows. Leavenworth in Human Resources probably knows, Judy of the disastrous date, Emily in Accounting and Erica, James and Mitchell across the way all know. Gibbs certainly knows.

Tony would have liked to receive that email. He probably would have laughed.

He doesn't laugh when he walks up behind Abby to join her in examining the printed, full color photograph in primary position on her clipboard. He does give her a bite of his bagel though, holding it up to her mouth so she can partake and stare at his pink and be-frilled, college ass at the same time.

"I love the composition," she says after a minute.

"That's all?" He is a little put out.

Abby nods as she chews the rest of Tony's bagel. "Candid, unstaged and yet posed - that's you, I assume. So cute."

"Thank you." Tony straightens after this statement, as if to demonstrate how very non-adorable and manly and dangerous he is. "I think."

"Who's tutu is that?" she asks.

"Girlfriend. Ballet dancer. She was - "

"You know," Abby says later, "If you ever want to indulge in your feminine side..."

Tony has always liked women.


End file.
